hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Bite
Dead Bite = Dead Bite is the first official single by Hollywood Undead off of their album, Notes from the Underground. Reception It peaked at #35 on the Billboard Hot Rock Songs chart and #35 on the Rock Digital Song Sales chart. Official Lyrics Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the dead bite Johnny 3 and he's dipping in the four-door .44 and it's pointing at your window Ain't a good shot, here come four more Getting hot so I play in the snow (snow!) In a town made wicked, made from these wicked things See the dead on the cover of a magazine See my smile? It was born from amphetamines Better duck 'cause it's war on my enemies Oh God, I think I lost it, oh no Lost some, wanna watch the rest go A madman when I'm mixed with SoCo And who would've thought a man could sink to so low? Now who wants to die from the Mossberg shotty? Putting holes in the hotel lobby All you fake bitches are just another hobby And I'll let you dig where I dump your body What would you do if I told you I hate you? What would you do if your life's on the line? What would you say if I told you I hate you? I got something that'll blow your mind, mind You know I got a grenade and it's got your name on it I'mma spit on your grave and engrave a dick on it People say I'm insane and to put the breaks on it Let me buy you a drink, how 'bout a roofie, gin, and tonic? Yeah, Charlie Scene seems to be so hated It's just me being intoxicated 'Cause being sober's so overrated Hollywood Undead, what have you created? I know that we have never really met before But, tell me, does this rag smell like chloroform? You know that I'm the reason people lock their doors But I got nothing but time so I'mma wait on the porch You've got nowhere to run too so don't try hiding 'Cause I'm known to be like Jack Nicholson from "The Shining" Yeah, I'm breaking your door down so don't try fighting Yeah, you gotta keep 'em fed or the dead keep biting What would you do if I told you I hate you? What would you do if your life's on the line? What would you say if I told you I hate you? I got something that'll blow your mind, mind Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the dead bite Wrap a rope around your head and watch you as you take flight You better check twice, look under your bed Turn on your nightlight and cover up your head 'Cause we do exist and there's no need to pretend That you're not afraid of meeting the Undead Red, redrum when you look into these eyes Say goodnight 'cause it's almost your bedtime Buckle up 'cause it's time to fly You got a first-class ticket to Columbia neck ties Take a seat, you can sit in the front row The voice in your head is just me in your headphones Everybody knows that we're the devil's heroes Come and get a ticket, follow me to the creep show What would you do if I told you I hate you? What would you do if your life's on the line? What would you say if I told you I hate you? I got something that'll blow your mind, mind Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the dead bite Wrap a rope around your head and watch you as you take flight Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the dead bite Wrap a rope around your head and watch you as you take flight Background vocals *Griffin Boice says "don't let the dead bite" and "watch you as you take flight" behind Danny. *Griffin Boice says "look under your bed", "of meeting the Undead", "to Columbian neckties", "me in your headphones", "devil's heroes", and "follow me to the creep show" behind J-Dog. Demo *The demo version of the song features a different instrumental. *Johnny 3 Tears raps using the "auto-tuned" voice he used during Swan Songs. *Johnny says "Oh God, I think I lost it all, no" instead of "Oh God, I think I lost it, oh no." *When Johnny says "Now who wants to die from the Mossberg shotty?" and "Putting holes in the hotel lobby," the words "shotty" and "lobby" aren't echoed in the background. *When Charlie Scene says "People say I'm insane and to put the brakes on it," his vocals don't scratch like they do on the original version. *Every time Charlie and J-Dog use a rhyming word, their voices use the "auto-tuned" feature that Johnny's does. Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - vocals *Danny - clean vocals *J-Dog - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Griffin Boice - additional vocals, bass, keyboards, production, programming *Sean Gould - mixing *John Lowery - guitar *Daren Pfeifer - drums *Howie Weinberg - mastering Trivia *This song was recorded by Griffin Boice, with assistance from Ken Dudley Marco Ruiz, at the Beat Suit, Hollywood, CA. *The drums were recorded by Griffin Boice, with assistance from Ken Dudley, Marco Ruiz, at NRG Studios, N. Hollywood, CA. *This song was mixed by Sean Gould at Universal Exports, Hollywood, CA. * There is one line that differs in the album and single versions of the song. On the album version, Johnny 3 Tears says "In a town made wicked, made from these wicked things." On the single version, though, he says "In a town made wicked, made from these wicked dreams." |-|Dead Bite (Dead Planets Remix) = Dead Bite was remixed by Griffin Boice, J-Dog, and Funny Man (under the group name "Dead Planets"). It was released on Halloween 2013 as a special holiday track. Official Lyrics I got something that'll blow your mind, mind Everybody knows that we're the devil's heroes Everybody knows that we're the devil's heroes Everybody knows that we're the devil's heroes Everybody knows that we're the devil's heroes Now who wants to die from the Mossberg shotty? Now who wants to die from the Mossberg shotty? Now who wants to die from the Mossberg shotty? Now who wants to die from the Mossberg shotty? Come and get a ticket, follow me to the creep show Come and get a ticket, follow me to the creep show Come and get a ticket, follow me to the creep show Come and get a ticket, follow me to the creep show What would you say if I told you I hate you? I got something that'll blow your mind, mind What would you say if I told you I hate you? I got something that'll blow your mind, mind What would you say if I told you I hate you? I got something that'll blow your mind, mind What would you say if I told you I hate you? I got something that'll blow your mind, mind Gotta keep 'em fe-fed Gotta keep 'em fe-fed Gotta keep 'em fe-fed Gotta keep 'em fed or the dead keep biting Hollywood Undead Hollywood Undead Hollywood Undead Hollywood Undead, what have you created? Now who wants to die from the Mossberg shotty? Now who wants to die from the Mossberg shotty? Now who wants to die from the Mossberg shotty? Who would've thought a man could sink to...? Who would've thought a man could sink to so low? Come and get a ticket, follow me to the creep show Come and get a ticket, follow me to the creep show Come and get a ticket, follow me to the creep show Come and get a ticket, follow me to the creep show Come and get a ticket, follow me to the creep show What would you say if I told you I hate you? I got something that'll blow your mind, mind What would you say if I told you I hate you? I got something that'll blow your mind, mind All you fake bitches are just a... All you fake bitches are just a... All you fake bitches are just a... All you fake bitches are just another hobby What would you say if I told you I hate you? I got something that'll blow your mind, mind What would you say if I told you I hate you? I got something that'll blow your mind, mind What would you say if I told you I hate you? I got something that'll blow your mind, mind What would you say if I told you I hate you? I got something that'll blow your mind, mind Personnel *Charlie Scene - vocals *Danny - clean vocals *J-Dog - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals Trivia *This is the second holiday-specific track, after Christmas in Hollywood. Category:Notes from the Underground Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:2012 Category:Charlie Scene Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:J-Dog Category:Danny Category:Explicit Category:Music videos Category:Songs played live Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Lyric videos Category:Official Lyrics Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Griffin Boice Category:Produced by Griffin Boice Category:Griffin Boice